the hunger glee games
by pretzal the prancing pony
Summary: there are new students at mckinley high school and they want glee club to come back to the horrid pamem with them so they can see they're familys...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Hunger Games

Chapter 1

Tough being gay, but hey…

It was Friday yet another day in the life of Kurt Hummel at McKinley high school,

being pushed around by all the jocks in the halls it wasn't always easy being the

only gay kid in the school. But, of course he still had his friends back at glee club.

Finally, the bell for math class rang and that meant time for GLEE CLUB!

Today's class was very important, principal Figgins had just accepted some unfortunate

Kids from over in a land no one had ever heard of, Panem.

They had been rescued from a horrible thing called the Quarter Quell.

It was supposed to be some kind of victory game from the other bloodbath before

It called The Hunger Games. Kurt was pretty sure he heard Figgins say that there

Were going to be two kids coming one boy and one girl an to make them feel welcome

The Glee Club had been asked to do a performance to show the day of their arrival.

So when Kurt walked in to Glee Club he wasn't surprised to see Rachel Berry

Talking at full speed overflowing with dull ideas for which song they should do

For the performance. But Kurt also had a few ideas for what song they'd sing.

He went up to Mr. Shuester and said "I have an idea" "yes Kurt" "I think we should

Do empire state of mind for our song because the streetlight should inspire the new

Kids" "that's a very good idea Kurt" said . So they voted on it. Kurt was very

Excited as he walked down the hall to his last class of the day, it had ended up that his song

Had gotten the most votes so now he got his song and on top of that, he got assigned costume

Manager!

A/m: sorry for the short chapter. I've already made the next chapter so its coming!

p.s please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah yeah you all know I don't anything

Chapter 2

Tributes

So, today was the day, Mercedes Jones thought quietly to herself as she walked down to the auditorium with the rest of the Glee Club. Today was the day the "tributes" arrived, she'd never thought about it before but what if they were just a couple stuck up snobs? What if they joined the Glee Club that would be both good and bad because if they did happen to join, they would have enough people for regionals. But then again,

If they were good at singing then we'd have to keep Rachel Berry away from her because last time a new kid had a good voice she had sent her to a crack house. A little while later the show had been a success, the Glee Club had put on a show for alcohol awareness week with a song called "Blame it on the alcohol". Also Mercedes had been right about the tributes coming to Glee. When they marched in everyone looked shocked, they were bruised, cut, dirty and they're clothes were ripped.

As soon as everyone stopped staring, the girl introduced her self she said her name was Katniss Everdeen also known as solider Everdeen. Next the boy stepped forwards he said his name was Peeta, Peeta

Mellark. After they asked if they could join Glee Cub, of course Rachel

Objected right away saying "Noah will think we are trying to replace him I for one think it's a bad idea". More like _oh no they can't join they'd steal my spotlight, thought Mercedes.___Of course you can join said , but right as he finished saying that the bell rang.

End of chapter one

Sorry for the bad starting 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or hunger games.

Chapter three

No possible way?

What!

That's what all the glee kids had said to Katniss and Peeta's

offer. "come back with us to hunger games, we have to see our

families again we miss them so much! Please just consider it we have to go back!" "Pep talk!" called Finn he was the king of pep talks. "So should we go or not?" Asked Tina shuddering at the simple thought of going, "I think that we should vote on it" called Sam. "Ok replied Finn lets vote!" So who votes going? Called Kurt, Santana, Brittney, Sam, Puck and Artie all raised they're hands. All with different reasons, Artie because he wanted Brittney back mostly and everyone else just wanted to fight for the sake of fighting. "I guess that settles it then" said Finn. We are going to the hunger games! "Artie can you go tell Katniss and peeta what we've decided?" "Hey wheels, what'd you guys decide? Artie wheeled over, "count us in" "we're coming too"

sorry for the short chapter It looked a lot bigger on my paper!

3333

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or hunger games

Chapter 4

Let the games begin!

It was Wednesday, and the glee club had just entered district 12

The tributes home. But something happened on the way there that made all of them REALLY want to go home…who ever entered district 12 had to be put on a ballot to enter the reaping. That was where 13 contestants were drawn from each bowl of girls and boys. "Its okay, Peeta reassured them

We'll be long gone before th-. He never finished two strong peacekeepers jumped out and grabbed them all and threw them in a cell. If you are wondering what for, its because Katniss and Peeta were runaways and all of the glee club was associated with that so now they'd be held there till…

"Oh no, thought Peeta till the reaping"! Finally, the day of the reaping arrived and they were let out the horrible cell. They tried to leave before the reaping started, but the peacekeepers said they had to stay in case there names were drawn. 13 people from each district were going to the games this year, so that the pampered and rich people in the grand Capitol would have entertainment for longer. Katniss's mother stepped on the stage " Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games" "and may the odds be ever in your favor"! And she drew the names…

Artie

Tina

Peeta

Sam

Brittney

Santana

Finn

Kurt

Rachel

Katniss

(A tear trickled down her cheek as she said her daughters name)

Quinn

Mike

Mercedes


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own glee or hunger games

Chapter 5

The beginning

The glee club members were in shock! All of their names had just been drawn for the 76th annual Hunger Games. Katniss was furious! "This isn't fair!" she shouted at Effie." We just came to visit and we were still pulled into the games!" The peacekeepers stepped forwards to take them to the justice building. When they get there Will Shuester is waiting for them. "! Why are you here?" "Finn, all of you guys! How could you do this to McKinley high? Regionals are only three weeks away and we were already behind as it is!" " I'm very sorry I tried to explain…."

Rachel never finished the peacekeepers stormed in and made all visitors get out, the tributes had to be transported to the capitol for they're tour and prep teams. When they got to the capitol their stylists and prep teams were waiting and immediately ushered them into the building to be styled. Once they were all finished they all admired each other. The glitter and makeup the stylists had put on was truly brilliant! Then they got onto the train to get to the training area. It turned out that everyone was good at, at least one thing,

Mercedes-spear

Brittney-stealth

Santana-knives

Peeta-camouflage and strength

Katniss-bow and arrows

Finn-spear

Rachel-rock

Sam-stealth

Blaine-mines

Kurt-slingshot

Puck-strength

Quinn-knives

Tina-spear

Mike-bow and arrows

Artie-rock/wheelchair

End of chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

The Arena

They had just been lowered down towards the arena for the Annual Hunger Games where they would all have to fight they're loved ones and friends to the death. The count down commenced, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. They ran to the cournopia where all of the supplies were stored. Brittney grabbed a bag and some knives and sped off into the forest

While Puck, Finn and Quinn made an alliance they called themselves the careers. Just as Santana was reaching for a sword, Puck came from behind and threw a spear through her.

Quinn whimpered "I want to go home!" "We all do" said Finn. Then they heard a scream coming from the woods, the cannon shot out again. "I wonder who it was this time" sneered Puck "Probably Brittney after what happened to Santana. "Let's go find Rachel I want her to be my first kill" jeered Quinn. "Come on you don't have to be so mean to her" said Finn "Awww does finny have a little crush?" chuckled Puck. But another scream broke up their conversation followed by a cannon. "Well, that's three down" said Quinn "Come on guys let's go find shelter in the forest" said Finn. But when the got a kilometer inside the forest, they saw Artie laying on the ground with his throat slit open, there was blood every where. "Ok guys let's move on" through out that whole day there was eight dead in only eight hours. That night when the slide show came up on the top of the arena the eight fallen people where, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Brittney Kemp, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. That's what Finn saw as he was returning from fetching water for his team when he got back all of them were slaughtered.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

When Night Comes

As Finn looked to his fallen friends he when over the list of the deceased in his mind,

Britney Pierce

Artie Abrams

Rachel Berry

Santana Lopez

Tina Cohen-Chang

Mike Chang

Noah Puckerman

Quinn Fabray.

"_Wow. They used to be my friends and now we are all in a fight to the death!"_

Thought Finn. Just as he thought those last thoughts he heard rustling in the bushes.

He looked in the bushes and he sighed with relief it was only Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson,

Kissing? Ok, that's a bit weird. Finn decided that he was going to look through his pack that he got from the cournopia. It had rope, a water bottle and some gummy bears in it. Seriously, Gummy Bears? So Finn gathered up the rope and tied himself in a tree up high for the night.

About an hour later he woke up to hearing someone crying, it was Mercedes. So Finn un-latched himself and walked towards the sounds of the weeping Mercedes. When he found her, she wasn't alone she was crying onto Sam's shoulder. "Hey, guys what's up?" said Finn "T,t,t,t Tina's gone" sobbed Mercedes. "I know, its gonna be alright though" said Finn. " Hey, shut it, piper! That's my job! Now get lost Finn!" snapped Sam. " Bye, Finn" said Mercedes.


End file.
